Julip moon child
by SBholly
Summary: Sam is at stanford and his dad is not around. what trouble can Dean get himself into. English is not my birth language, sorry for any mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**do not own supernatural, or Dean Winchester, wish I did, but don´t**

It wasn´t a good idea to hunt werewolf's by yourself, every hunter knew that. How ever, that little knowledge didn´t stop Dean Winchester for doing exactly that in this moment. Dean wasn´t a bad hunter, you could even say he was a natural at it, but even a natural will have a hard time facing down a full grown werewolf.

Dean walked silently. He was careful about where he put his foot down on the forest ground, it was stupid actually, to be afraid of making a sound when he knew that the werewolf's extended smelling sens was enough for it to locate him. But if there was anything his father had taught him, it was that to be soundless was a big advantages for the hunter.

A howl tore though the woods, Dean froze and double checked his gun with the silver bullets. He couldn´t be to careful, especially not on this hunt.

_He did not need anybody ells help, _he chanted over and over again, _he was alone now and that's just how it was, nothing to do about it, he was fine on he´s own. _


	2. Chapter 2

A low growl to close for comfort sounded, and Dean went into action mood. The werewolf jumped, and Dean fired. The silver bullet tore into the flesh of the werewolf's right shoulder, and it landed heavily on it´s side only a meter from Dean, before it jumped up again. Dean moved with the wolf while it began to circle him.

The next time the Werewolf made a move to jump, Dean was ready, and the silver bullet reach its target the wolfs black heart.

It had taken more than a month to kill that ugly sonofbitch, the first full moon hunt had been a disaster that almost got him killed, or worse got him bitten. The werewolf had caught him by surprise, and had torn a huge gash in his side before he had wounded it with his silver knife, and it had run away to lick its wound. Dean spread gasoline and salt over the dead body of the now turned man and sat the corpse on fire. It was first after he was finish with the job that he noticed an odd sound coming from the woods in the direction that the werewolf had come from.

He couldn´t take the chance that a wounded person was lying in the woods outdare, and with a deap tired sigh he began looking for the sounds owner.


	3. Chapter 3

It took him less than 10 minuts to reach a small cave, where the werewolf clearly had taken it´s victims to, or more likely the victims cold bodys. some skelettons showed that the wolf had been around longer than Dean had thought, and the macabre scene of more than 5 bodys lay half eaten in the corner.

It wasn´t this that caught Dean´s attention, that sound was comming from a small trembling bundle that was trying to hide in the darkness of the cave. Dean moved cautious, and without letting go of his gun. maybee it looked small, but you could never know.

two big brown fearful eyes looked up at him, and Dean hurried to hide his gun so not to frighten the child even more than it already was.

"hey kid " Dean said awkward, not knowing how to handel the terrified child. He could only guess that the kids parents was with the other dead bodys

" my name is Dean, whats yours?" Dean asked sitting down beside the child. He smiled reassuring, and hoped the kid would trust him enough to speak to him. " mines namess ´s Juli´ps Ann´s Michaels´s " the child said in a serious voice. " Hallo Julip Ann Michaels, can you tell me if you are hurt anywhere?" the little girl´s soulful eyes became tearful in an instand, and she nodded, and moved around until her left leg was shown to Dean.

" Oh God " Dean paled dramatic. A big ugly bite wound was ruining the girls perfekt white skin on the leg. A werewolf bite wound.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't kill her, it wasn't even a possibility. Maybe the bite wouldn't affect her, maybe the wound wasn't that bad, and maybe the poison of the werewolf wouldn't make her into a monster. Who was he to kill this little angel just because she was bitten, but that was what his dad would have done, wasn't it? That was what every hunter would do. Julip took his hand in her small one, and he knew that this was it, this little girl was now his to protect even from the people he held dear.

Dean picked Julip up from the cave ground and carried her trough the woods, she was sleeping when he reached the Impala with her hands fisting his jacked in a surprisingly strong grip. What was he suppose to do now? He asked himself while he placed Julip gently in the backseat, with his jacked covering her.


	5. Chapter 5

The motel room was dimly lit by the first ray of dawn. Dean placed the still sleeping girl gentle on the bed, and with a long sigh he began the task of cleaning and bandaging her wounds. Julip whimpered in her sleep but didn't wake up. After his task was don he deemed it safe and necessary for him to take a shower and while in the bathroom look over his own wounds.

The next morning found Dean up bright and early, Julip was crying after a terrifying nightmare. "Mommy, mommy!" Julips voice was hoarse after her screaming. Dean hold her close to his body while rocking her forth and back, not knowing what ells to do. A little after a little Julip began to calm down, to Dean big relief. "That's it princess, calm down, everything is going to be alright" Dean looked down to see Julip looking back at him with big tear-filled eyes, he frowned slightly. Julips brown eyes had gotten a golden ring around the pupils what only confirmed what he already knew. Julip was a werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

**still don´t own supernatural or Dean winchester **

Julip needed new clothes. After eating at the nearby diner he took her with him to the wal-mart he had spotted on the way into town. It was the first time he had seen a soft smile grace her beautiful face. Dean couldn't stop himself from buying a little more than he had thought to do.

" Julip how old are you?" he asked her while they looked at toys. " this many" she smiled proudly while showing him her full open hand " wow five years old, you're a big girl then" Dean said, while picking up a pink doll with a slightly disgusted look. Julip giggled while hugging a Stuffed toy giraffe she immediately named Charlie " why is he named Charlie?" Dean couldn't stop from asking " because he looks like a Charlie" Julip answered while looking at Dean as if he was stupid. " when you ask a stupid question" Dean mumbled to himself while following Julip to the cash register.

**I want to thank you all for the great reviews **

**I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wanted to get a fair distance between them and the city before somebody recognized Julip. It wasn't only for his own selfish reasons, but also because nobody would know how to handle a werewolf, nobody would know what she was, without wanting to kill her.

Dean didn't have a goal to set for, so instead he let Julip point to a place on a road map. His plan was to get a job, find an apartment or house, and then figure out the rest. He needed to erase all trace off them, his dad didn't need him so he didn't need to feel any guilt about leaving him behind. He did not think he could give up hunting completely, but he could take a break for a while.

He called his father and left a voicemail explaining that he had to go, and that he didn't think he would come back. take care off your self old man, please don't look for me Julip hugged him, and gave him the strength to say his goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

The town Julip had picked for them to start there life together in was small and cozy. Dean had stopped the impala in front of the nearest dinner. And they where immediately approach by a waitress who absolutely adored Julip the minute she saw her. The waitress Dina Kelly was a single mom to 3 full grown kids, and she was a person you could get all kinds of information from. " we are actually looking for a place to live" Dean said

" well there is some good places around here" Dina said while placing a breakfast plate on the table in front of Julip, who began eating instantly.

" how about the Thomson's old place" a gruff looking man said with a laugh, Dina turned around to him with a annoyed look.

" you just eat your food Joseph Brook and stop speaking nonsense, or I be telling your ma that your are bothering nice people"

" what is the Thomson's place like?" Dean couldn't help asking

"don't listen to him Dean, that place has stood abandoned in a long time, nothing for you dearest" Dina said " it is haunted" the man named Joseph piped in.


	9. Chapter 9

The Thomson's was an old rich family, who lost all their money on bad business in the beginning of the 1900 century. Gregory Thomson was a proud man that after the terrible scandal of having to sell the family's big estate to live in a small house, began to drink. In October 1911 Gregory killed his wife and three children in a drunken rage. He killed himself after he found out what he had don the next morning. Dean was almost certain that it was Gregory's spirit that was haunting the old house.

* * *

" no" Julip said when Dean tried to leave.

"sweetheart I'm only going to look at this place and see if I can help them with their problems" Dean tried to explain for the tens time. He had thought it would be easy to leave, while Dina baby sad Julip. But Julip wouldn't let him go. " NO!" Julip said her eyes beginning to shine with tears. After a long staring contest ( or maybe not so long) Dean gave up.

"alright but you are staying in the car" he said, and was rewarded with a big smile, and a kiss on his cheek from Julip.


	10. Chapter 10

The house was nice, Dean would have to admit , even though it was easy to see that the place had stood abandoned in quite some time. It was a cozy looking two storey's square formed house hidden away behind a group of trees, on the outskirts of town. A wild looking, overgrown rose garden was in the front, and a big garden in the bag was hidden by a tall hedge. The house was made of red rubble and what was left of the roof was made of straw.

* * *

Dean was thrown harshly out the front door the minute he sat his foot inside the house, and the thick oak door was slammed behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Gregory Thomson was not buried in the cemetery, it had been voted that he as a sinner of the worst kind, should be buried in the forest and be forgotten. That meant that nobody knew where his body was, not even those who buried him could remember.

* * *

Dean was packing a bag for a hiking trip though the forest to look for the missing body. Julip wasn't happy, but instead of voicing her anger as Sammy would have done, she instead did the opposite and did not say a word to Dean from the minute she heard of the trip.

She had placed herself on Deans bed and was now pouting and sending him angry glares every other second.

" Princess I can't take you with me, it could be dangerous" Dean tried to explain

"But Daddy Dee that's why Charlie and me should come too, so we can protect you" Dean smiled at her, and lifted her up in his arms

" Darling the best way to protect me, is to stay here so I know you are safe" he kissed her on the cheek and put her down on the floor again.

"m´kay, but you promise to come back?" Julip said

"I promise"

" pinkie promise?"

"pinkie promise" Dean said and linked there pinkie´s together.


	12. Chapter 12

This was the times Dean really needed Sam. Sammy was the researcher, he was the one who found the clues and put them together. He was the one who could find a needle in a haystack, or more like a skeleton in a forest.

Dean had talked to a number of people, and made a list of places in the forest to go to. There was one place in particular he thought sounded promising. It was a meadow where a spot of grass always was brown and withered, nobody knew why.

Dean began digging the minute he saw the grass, knowing that this was the place, it had to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**still don´t own supernatural or Dean**

Dean hit the tree trunk with a loud crash. The spirit of Gregory Thomson was one nasty piece of s….and a lot quicker than Dean had been expecting. He hadn't even gotten to the bones before the angry ghost showed up. Dean fired his gun with rock salt at Gregory and began digging again while the ghost was gone. Again old Greg was faster than what Dean was use to, and with a perfect aim tossed him around in the air and threw him on the ground ten meters away and with a busted shoulder. With the most colorful swearing he could muster, Dean fired his gun ones more.

At last the bones was discovered and sat on fire. With a little more vindictive behavior than usual Dean smirked at the flames and the screaming spirit. Who could really blame him?


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was beginning to rise before Dean reach the parking lot that held his beloved car.

A little worse for were he began the short trip to the motel to get fixed up, before going to Dina's place, to get Julip.

* * *

"Daddy Dee! Daddy Dee!" Julip came running the minute she saw him

"Hey Beautiful, have you behaved yourself?" Dean asked with a smile, while giving his adopted daughter a warm hug.

" she has been an angel" Dina said when she came out to great him, and then Julip eagerly began telling her daddy about all she had don while he was gone in every little detail.

* * *

Careful Dean stepped over the doorstep to the Thomson's place the next day. He had to be sure he had gotten the spirit.

The place was a mess, though Dean still could see how beautiful it ones had looked. Nothing fancy of course, but beautiful in all its simplicity.

Dean could see himself and Julip living here, and maybe even Sammy and their dad. Spending Christmas in the living room in front of the open fireplace, drinking cool beers in the back garden in the summer. Dreams really, but why should a little bit of the dream not come true? Why shouldn't Julip and he not live here? There was no spirit left to haunt this place, and it would probably be cheap.


	15. Chapter 15

**John Winchester**

John Winchester didn't normally ask others for help, in particularly not when it was on a personal matter he needed the help for. But this wasn't a normal situation, it was actually the exact opposite, and that was why John was on his way to Blue Earth, Minnesota to meet Pastor Jim, Bobby and Caleb.

John himself would be the first one to admit that he was a hard and on times cold man to know. He had to be if he wanted to survive as long as he had, but everything comes with a price. This time his sons and his survival was at the cost of their relationship, he was their drill sergeant before their father, and now it seems like he had lost both of his sons because of it.

His biggest fears had always been to lose his sons like he had lost their mother, funny enough it had never entered his mind that he could lose them a different way.

It was a long drive to Blue earth, a long time with only him and his thoughts, pondering over his many mistakes. It had been a wakening call when he one morning with his usually hangover heard the message his son had put on his voicemail, saying goodbye.

John knew he had trained Dean good enough, that if he wanted to disappear, not even John could find him without help, and that was why he called Jim, Bobby and Caleb. John's three friends would do everything for his boy, and they had all agreed instantly to meet at Pastor Jim's house to discuss what to do next.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean Winchester was scared really, really scared. It was the day before the full moon and Dean still had no idea how to handle the upcoming transformation without scaring and harming his 5 year old mentally.

Should he lock her in a room by herself or worse in a cage? Should he try to restrain her with thick chains? And that wasn't even his biggest worry, what should he tell her? How to explain this to his little girl?

_This was ten times worse than when he had, had to explain to Sam about what their father did when he was away. _

Dean and Julip was sitting in the motel room, Dean on his bed trying to get the courage to tell Julip, and Julip sitting on the floor drawing a picture of her daddy and her and the impala, daddy loves when she draw his car.

" Julip honey I need to speak with you" Dean tried to sound strong and confident. Julip looked up from her drawing and smiled sweetly "okay daddy Dee" she said and went to him, sitting beside him on the bed. Dean took her small hands in his big ones " what I'm going to tell you is going to sound scary, but you have to remember that I will always stay with you, your not alone okay?" Dean began, Julip nodded looking more serious than a 5 year old should ever look. " do you remember when I found you in the forest?" Dean said, Julip let go of his hands " the evil forest?" she asked and Dean nodded " yes darling the evil forest, do you remember why you where in the cave?" Dean asked hating himself for bringing the memories up. " BAD DOGGY" tears ran down Julip´s face, and Dean embraced her " yes baby, I want to talk about the bad doggy" Julip sobbed

"don't want to" Julip mumbled hiding her face in Deans shirt. "I know you don't princess, but we have to" Dean kissed the top of her head "why?" Dean closed his eyes for a second " because the doggy hurt you, bit you do you remember?" Dean couldn't stop his voice from shaking a little. Julip nodded " well the bite it is…" Dean stopped, how to explain? " when the doggy bit you, it made something happen to you" Julip looked up at him " what did it do daddy?" she asked innocently " Julip it wasn't a normal doggy, this doggy was a human and the human was bitten like you and became a doggy every time the moon was full. It was something called a werewolf"

"am I a weeewrrrwolf to daddy?" Julip asked " Yes my princess you are" a tear fell from her eyes " but the other werrreeerrwol.. Doggy was bad, am I going to be bad?"

"no princess, the other werewolf didn't have a daddy to take care of him"

Dean said, Julip smiled brightly " But I have daddy, I have you" Dean smiled back at her " yes you have me" he said


	17. Chapter 17

Dean and Julip Winchester was the new proud owner's of the Thomson's old place- or what Julip had renamed it Charlie's palace named after her toy giraffe- As Dean had thought the place had been ridicules cheap. The back garden was the perfect place for a werewolf pup to run loose. The garden was wild, big and very beautiful, and it was only on the plus side that the hedge was so thick that the werewolf impossible could get though it. Dean would stay in the house keeping an eye on Julip, but still keep his distance. The only small problem they had met was when Julip wanted Charlie with her, but Dean knew that Charlie probably wouldn't make it if she did.

The night came quickly and Julip was sitting outside in the garden underneath a old oak tree on a pink princess blanket Dean had gotten for her. " I'm scared Daddy Dee" Julip admitted " I know princess, but I'm just inside the house the whole time, I'm not leaving you" Dean hugged her tightly to him, it was time for him to go inside, the moon was raising.

If it hadn't been his daughter who was right now transforming outside the window, it would have been fascinating to see, now it was only terrifying and he hoped it wasn't as painful as it looked. It didn't take very long, only a couple of minutes for the whole process to be completed, but it could have been hours if you asked Dean. A small werewolf pup, looking more or less like a normal wolf pup, dark brown with a white spot on the nose and tail was lying on the pink princess blanket. His daughter was now a wolf.


	18. Chapter 18

John Winchester

He hadn't even come fully in the door before Bobby asked if he had called Sammy yet.

Of cause he hadn't called Sam, Sam had left them, and that was the beginning of the argument.

" Samuel made it perfectly clear that he didn't need us any longer" John said " you didn't give him much of a choice" pastor Jim pointed out while pouring a cup of coffee " and to be frankly Sammy is the person who has the best chance of finding Dean, those two have always had this weird connection" Caleb put in "I'm not calling him!" John said louder than necessary " you stubborn son of a b….!" Bobby yelled hammering a fist in the table, pastor Jim sent him a warning glare, and Bobby smiled apologetic to him. " HE LEFT!" John yelled " HE WENT TO COLLEGE, NOT EUROPE!" Bobby yelled back " I gave him a choice!" John said " are you even listening to what you are saying? you _made _him choose between his life and his family, are you just that stupid?" Bobby asked "ENOUGH! We are going to call Sammy he has the right to know, and that is final" Pastor Jim said, in that tone of voice that nobody could disagree with, not even John Winchester. They where calling Sam.


	19. Chapter 19

John Winchester

He was actually nervous, John concluded while he dialed the number to Sam's phone. He couldn't remember when he was last something even near to nervous, a hunter couldn't afford it, but here he was so nervous that he was sweating. Just because he was calling his own son, the son he hadn't spoken to in almost four years. Bobby, pastor Jim and Caleb was sitting beside him, not even pretending to be doing something ells than listening to the phone call. It didn't take long for Sam to pick up in the other end, with a frantic tone in his voice " DAD? What's wrong?" John looked at his three friends for encouragement " Sam, your brother is sort of missing" what better way of telling him, could there be? John wasn't going to sugarcoat it. Pastor Jim looked at him disapprovingly, and Bobby rolled his eyes dramatically to the ceiling " MISSING! What? Where? When?" Sam sounded panicky " he left on his own account….we think.. But we don't know much ells, the only thing we have is a voicemail on my cell"

" I'm coming where are you?"

" pastor Jim's place"

" okay…. And you better tell me everything, when I get there"

" watch yourself young man, I'm still your father"

" you mean your still my sergeant"

Sam said before disconnecting the call, leaving John red faced with anger. "this is going to be fun" Caleb mumbled sarcastic.


	20. Chapter 20

**don't own supernatural or Dean...I wish I did, but I don't**

Dean had feared that it would cost more than he could afford, fixing up the old house. He had not counted on the friendliness of the people in the town.

Everybody wanted to either lend a hand or donate up there old tools or spare furniture's. so it didn't take to long to fixing the place up and moving in, and now he could give Julip something he barely never had, a real home.

* * *

Julip as a werewolf wasn't as aggressive as Dean had feared, she was actually very harmonic and playful. Dean had dared to venture into the garden a little after a little, seeing how she would take to a person being near her. He was positively surprised, when she instead of attacking him, wanted to play and be petted.

Come morning at sunrise Julip became human ones more, and tired but not hurt in any way, Dean carried her into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean needed a job, that was more than clear. The little money he had saved up was now spend. The only problem was that the only way he knew to make money was not quite legal. He did not have any real experience in a real job, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting it, if not for him, then for his little girl.

The local mechanic wasn't hiring, but that little fact didn't bother Dean, he needed the job, and he was going to get it.

The owner of the shop, Mike, was a real bastard, Dean could tell easily, and if he hadn't needed the job he would never consider working for him. But he needed the work and that meant not hitting the boss square in the face, nomatter how much he wanted to.

Mike showed Dean around, smiling cheesy, pleased with himself when he thought he had impressed the younger man. There really wasn't much to show, other than the big garage and the front office. There was the staff lunchroom and a small bathroom all of it had seen better days, and showed obvious signs of neglect.

Mike swung a meaty arm around Dean's shoulders stirring him into the garage itself

" I want to introduce you to the other staff members" Mike said loudly. Dean tried to discreetly getting Mikes arm of him, without showing his obvious disgust, and followed him.

" listen up guys! This is Dean, he is going to be working here, so I demand that you all show him the ropes and help him if he needs it" Mike had puffed himself up like a peacock acting like he was a mighty king, instead of the ugly, little, stupid man that he was.

It was actually funny, if you thought about it.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N **I change my mind about the female character I thought the story needed, It just made it complicated! Just forget about her. Thanks for reading!

**Samuel Winchester**

Sam was not scared, he was terrified. His brother was missing, something he never thought would happen. Sam knew it was kind off naïve to think that nothing bad could happen to Dean, but Dean was Dean, a hero and shouldn't the hero always win? What could make Dean leave like that? Why hadn't he called Sam? The questions was spinning in his head the whole flight from California to Minnesota. Sam stepped out of the airport and looked for Bobby Singer, who he found pretty easy standing by his old blue ford tow-truck, they hugged quickly with a couple of manly pats on the back.

"What can you tell me Bobby" Sam asked seriously when they both sat comfortable inside the truck " not much I'm afraid Sammy" Bobby answered gruffly and turned the engine of his beloved truck on. They where silent for a while, until Bobby just couldn't take the suffocating silence anymore " look the only thing we know is the message your daddy got, where Dean clearly says goodbye without any explanation" Bobby said " I just don't understand what could make Dean disappear like that… Bobby I know you man, and I can see your holding something back from me, spit it out" Sam said, Bobby silently cursed, hating and loving that the Winchesters knew him so well. " okay Sam but you have to promise to stay levelheaded on this" Sam nodded " we have done some research on the last hunt Dean had before he called your daddy… kiddo he was hunting a werewolf" Bobby said sounding suddenly old and tired. Sam paled dramatically, knowing the thing Bobby hadn't said, the thing Bobby couldn't say. why ells would Dean run? there was a big chance that his brother was now a werewolf.

The rest of the drive Sam fought not to panic, just the idea of having lost his brother for good had him hyperventilating. He needed his brother, no matter how old he was, he would always be needing his Dean.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach pastor Jim's house, and without second thought Sam jumped out of the still slightly moving truck, to run to his dad's embrace. If John was surprised by Sam's sudden change of behavior, he didn't show it, he knew when his youngest son needed comfort and gave it without any hesitation. It didn't matter that they where two pigheaded idiots, and that the only way for them to communicate was to argue and fight, right now they were just father and son with a missing brother and son to connect them with. They both missed Dean more than words could describe.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean wasn't nervous, he wasn't anxious or remotely uneasy. No Dean was just fine, he wasn't any of those things, he wasn't a woman. Dean was in fact a very manly man, not in any way emotional over the fact that it was his daughter's first day in kindergarten. The guys at Mike's made fun of him the whole day, already knowing what made the young man so unfocused, most of them already been in the same situation with there own children's first day in kindergarten. The whole day Dean's only thoughts was if Julip was alright, if she had made any friends yet, if she was happy or sad. Was it possible that the clock was possessed to go much slower than it normally would? The moment the clock hit the time Julip was finish for the day, Dean was out the door. He tried not to seem to eager when he pulled up by the school building, and stayed in the car for a couple of minutes observing Julip and a group of girls standing together, talking and giggling. With a soft smile and a much more relaxed facial expression he got out of the impala and went over to get his girl.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bobby, John and Sam**

They had all agreed to begin there search, the last place they knew Dean had been. Pastor Jim and Caleb was going to search and ask around in the town. Sam, Bobby and John search the forest for the werewolf's remains and what ever other clue they could find. " I just don't understand how you could let him go on a werewolf hunt without backup" Sam said while stepping over a fallen three trunk. Bobby rolled his eyes, while asking silently for patience. The two remaining Winchester's was going to drive him crazy, or kill each other, what ever came first. They wouldn't stop arguing and fighting about every little thing. Bobby had gotten a whole new respect for Dean, knowing he had lived like this since Sam hit puberty. " How many times do I have to tell you Samuel? Dean is a 26 year old man, he can make his own decisions. I didn't even know that he was hunting a werewolf" John said " why didn't you?" Sam shot back, John turned around threatening. Bobby knew he had to stop them both before they did something they would regret later. " stop it, it doesn't matter who's fault it is, we have to focus on Dean and finding him" Bobby said earning a sheepish look from Father and son "idijots" Bobby mumbled while following the now silent Winchesters heading towards a small cave, almost hidden by a big three.

**Pastor Jim and Caleb**

Pastor Jim and Caleb stepped into the ratty motel room. The motel owner had taken one look at the picture of Dean and had given them a key " his gone now, but stayed here for over a month" he had said. The motel room was in direr need of a fix up, but wasn't the worst place Dean had, had to stay in. Jim and Caleb didn't think they would find much here, Dean was an elite hunter after all, and wouldn't leave clues, if he didn't want to be found. One thing they had gotten out of the motel visit, was that they now knew that Dean hadn't gotten the wolf the first time around, or ells he wouldn't have stayed a whole month more. Bobby had called them to tell that they where following a trail, and that he finally had gotten the Winchester's to shut up.

The local - and only diner in town wasn't far from the motel. The waitress Keira recognized instantly Dean on the picture " oh your looking for Dean, I hope he isn't in any trouble" The middle-aged pink haired woman said while looking suspicious at them " No ma'am, he is my best friend and I'm looking for him because his daddy is ill" Caleb said, knowing that pastor Jim would rather not lie. Keira almost melted when he gave her his most charming smile, to sweeten her up. " well I don't know where he went" she said " He didn't say anything?" Pastor Jim asked " no I'm afraid not sugar, the last time he was here, he just said he needed to find a safe place. Not that it is my business to listen to other peoples conversations, but sometimes you just can't help it, you know" she said while chewing her gum " thanks for your help ma'am" Caleb said " anytime sugar, you hear… oh and say hallo to that adorable daughter of his from me" she said and went back to work, Jim and Caleb stood frozen. DAUGHTER?


	25. Chapter 25

**Dean**

" _Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop"_

_Dean moved from his bedroom out in the hall. _

"_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock"_

_Who was singing? His heart speeding up, it was like his legs was to heavy, he couldn't run as he had wanted to. _

"_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall"_

_He followed the singing to his daughters room. With shaking hands he pushed the door open, and paled dramatically while looking at the scene before him. A man, NO a demon was sitting in a rocking chair with a sleeping Julip in his arm's. The demon looked up at him with a wicked smile on his lips and a glowing set of yellow eyes_

" _and down will come baby, cradle and all"_

Dean woke with a start, he was shaking so badly he wasn't sure in the beginning if he could even walk, but he had to, he had to make sure that his girl was okay. Hurrying to Julip's room, Dean almost cried in relief when he saw her sleeping safely in her bed. He tucked her blanket more safely around her, and kissed her gentle on her forehead. It took him a moment to see anything ells in the room, but when he did his heart almost stopped. A rocking chair, that hadn't been there before, was now standing in the dark corner and was still gently moving.


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh my god just noticed that I have forgotten all about Jess. Sorry, but she's not going to be in this story.**

**John**

John wasn't a man who easily gave up, and he was definitely not giving up now when it was his own son on the line. The whole trip in the forest had been a disaster. Sam had for a moment panicked seeing the dead bodies in the cave, and thinking that one of them was his brother. While Bobby began looking for something to identify the human remains, John tried calming his younger son down. Coming back to the town only to get to know that his missing boy suddenly had gotten himself a daughter, was a bit of a shock to put it mildly. All in all, they hadn't gotten much to work with. Tired they all decided to get some rooms in the motel, Dean had stayed at.

Sam was almost glued to the computer screen, the minute he stepped inside the motel room, already researching the victims in the cave, and doing who know what ells. John couldn't understand how Sam could look so intensely at the screen without getting a full-blown headache.

"Christine and Dr. William Michaels has or had a daughter named Julip Ann Michaels age 5. Christine and William was two of the bodies in the cave, Julip wasn't there" Sam said breaking the silence " so what? Dean saves the girl? But why then not just leave her to the authorities? Why call her his daughter?" John asked getting agitated, Sam just shrugged not knowing the answers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Dean and Julip**

" where are we going Daddy?" Julip asked " we are just going on a little trip Julip" Dean said trying to sound relaxed and at ease even though that was the last thing he was feeling at the moment. Julip hugged Charlie closer to her body, and didn't ask more questions. She knew her daddy was scared of something, she could smell his anxiety, but she also knew her daddy didn't want her to be scared to, she knew no matter what her daddy would protect Charlie and her…..

Dean didn't have a plan, he didn't know where they where going, he had just panicked, packed all the things they needed and carried Julip to the impala, leaving behind their beloved home. While driving Dean made a decision, he couldn't protect Julip from the yellow eyed demon alone, he needed to call his dad for help, his dad would know what to do.

Standing outside a telephone booth, Dean took a shaky breath and hurried to dial the familiar number to his dad's mobile phone before he could second guess himself.


	28. Chapter 28

" hallo" the gruff voice of John Winchester sounded almost instantly after Dean had finish dialing the number. Dean who had hoped to get the voicemail again, paled at the sound of his father's voice "…hey… dad….." Dean willed his voice to keep steady " DEAN?" John asked sounding like he couldn't believe what was happening. The second John said Dean's name, the other end of the line erupted with voices. It sounded like a couple of people was fighting to get the phone. Dean spared a glance to the parked Impala on the other side of the road, making sure that Julip was okay. The little girl looked up from the drawing she was making and sent a sunny smile his way, Dean didn't fight the return smile spreading on his face. " Dean? Dean? Son are you alright?" John asked after he had somehow gotten the others to quiet down. " No, not really Dad I have a big problem" Dean said " I need your help" he admitted slowly " of course I'll help Dean, what do you need?" John said. Dean hesitated for a bit, this was the hardest part, could he trust John not to hurt Julip? " can we meet someplace?" Dean asked, coming to a decision " of course we can… we have been looking for you since I got your voicemail" John said " We? Dad who is with you?" Dean asked " Bobby, pastor Jim, Caleb and… Sam is here to" Dean couldn't believe what John said, if he had known sooner that the only thing he had to do, to get Sam's attention was to go missing he would have done it ages ago. " do you remember that old diner outside skt. Joseph . The one that made does banana- chocolate chip pancakes that Sammy loved so much, and wanted to have every year for his birthday?" Dean asked " yeah the one in Kansas right?" John said after a moment to think" meet me there in three days?" Dean said " okay Dean.. And will you now talk to your damn brother before he drives me insane" John said, Dean smiled and waited for his little brother to take the phone.


	29. Chapter 29

Talking with Sam again, after almost 4 years of silence between them was more than weird, knowing that so many years and experiences lay between them, where there before had been nothing the other didn't know. Even though Dean hated to admit it, he blamed Sam for the silence between them, and even though he missed him dearly, he wasn't sure he could forgive him.

Julip was his sunshine making all the problems feel less heavy to carry, she had not complained one bit on the whole trip to Kansas, and on some level Dean believed she knew something was horrible wrong. She kept close to him at all times, he never needed to tell her to stay beside him. Now they where sitting in a booth in the old familiar diner that Sam had loved as a kid, and that they had always visited on Sam's birthday until he got to cool to eat animal shaped pancakes. Julip was ones more drawing the impala, and she was getting better and better for each day that went, now and then she would stop drawing and take a bite of her dog shaped pancake. Charlie had been placed on the table, and at Julip's insistence a giraffe shaped pancake lay before the toy animal. "Daddy De?" Julip suddenly said, Dean looked up from the local newspaper he had bought before realizing that he didn't have to look for hunt's anymore. "Yeah?" he said " can you braid hair?" she asked, for a moment Dean just blinked, he hadn't expected that question. " ohm no….but I can learn to" Dean answered ignoring the little voice in his head that called him the biggest man-chick that have ever been born. Julip smiled big, and focused again on her drawing. "Daddy?" she said a while later, and Dean almost cursed, hoping to God that she wouldn't ask about more things he needed to learn. "Yeah" he said, proud when his voice was even, and not high pitch " do you think Charlie could learn to drive the car?" she asked with a serious frown on her face " ahhh no?" Dean answered, and hated that it came out like a question. Julip nodded and began drawing again. " Daddy?" Julip said once more, and Dean closed his eyes for a second, asking for patience " what is it Julip?" he asked " when are we going home?" she looked up at him with her big brown trusting eyes. _ah shit!_ " I don't know sweetheart" he admitted


	30. Chapter 30

**Do not own supernatural!**

John Winchester was the first one to step inside the diner. He looked a little rougher than the last time Dean had seen him. His hard eyes that had seen to much evil, scanning the diner for any threats, before landing on his oldest son and a young child. Sam, pastor Jim, Caleb and Bobby followed soon after him. Dean had never before in his life seen his father hesitate, or seen the glint of uncertainty that now was in his eyes. And he had never in his life thought that the first thing John Winchester would do, when he at last moved was to go to Dean and enfold him in a warm almost desperate hug. Dean hadn't know before that very moment how much he had missed his father. When John at last let go of him, he was immediately attack by Caleb, Pastor Jim and Bobby who all wanted to make sure that Dean was still in one piece. And then there was Sam, Dean's little Sammy who had always been the most important person in Deans life. One look into those puppy dog eyes of his baby brother and he was sold, one look and everything between them suddenly didn't matter anymore. He couldn't stop himself from enfold him in his arm's and hold him close. So many years, but the way Sam still clung so tightly to his shirt, like he had done all his life when he was upset, told Dean more than anything that his Sammy would always be just that HIS SAMMY.


	31. Chapter 31

A pull on Dean's sleeve told him that his daughter had lost her patience, and was tired of being left out. Dean couldn't stop his laughter even if he had tried. He pulled away from Sam, to look down on his little pouting princess.

" Guys, this is Julip.. Julip this is my father John, my brother Sam, uncle Bobby, Caleb and pastor Jim" Dean pointed at the person, when he said their name. Julip smiled shyly at the strangers. " aren't you the most adorable thing I have ever lay eyes on" pastor Jim said. " Julip is my adopted daughter" Dean said nervously " we heard that you had gotten yourself a child.. We just don't understand why. It's not safe for her Dean you know that" John said. " I can explain about that, but just not yet. First I need your help with the yellow eyed " that got him their full attention " WHAT? Are you alright? What happened?" Sam said panicky. Dean began telling them about his dream, that wasn't a dream, how scared he was that, that monster went after his daughter. When he was finished, the silence fell over the small group. Julip was sitting on her daddy's lap, not knowing for sure what was going on, but knowing that her daddy needed her close.

They decided to go to the nearest motel to make a plan. Paying for the food, they walked as one out of the diner.


	32. Chapter 32

"In 1835 made the man named Samuel Colt a gun. This gun with it's thirteen bullet was said to have special powers to kill all evil" Bobby said

" That gun is one way to kill that evil bastard Azazel, also known as the yellow eyed demon, and make him stay gone" John said

" that real nice and all, but 1835 was a long time ago, who knows where that colt is now" Caleb said " I know where it is" John said getting the attention of all at ones.

" my old friend Daniel Elkins has it" he continued " and why in heavens name haven't you told us that before?" Pastor Jim asked " well pastor I was more interested in finding my lost boy" John answered with a glare " so we have to find Daniel Elkins, get the colt from him and then we can kill the yellow eyed demon?" Sam said trying to get the attention away from pastor Jim

" yeah that's the plan" John answered, and looked to one of the motels two beds where Dean was reading a bedtime story to his little girl. John's eyes softened and a small smile spread on his face " that's the plan" he repeated quietly.


	33. Chapter 33

**John Winchester**

Daniel Elkins could not be described as a nice man. His knowledge and obsession of vampires was both inspirational and deeply disturbing. There was a couple of reasons why John hadn't seen him in years, one of them being that Daniel saw vampire hunting as a sport and didn't really care about saving the human life's. He had one time burned a whole building down with the vampire remains and the human victims still alive, inside.

Daniel and John had a complicated friendship that was build mostly on distrust, and false unity. That was the reason why John wouldn't feel any guilt about stealing his "friends" most beloved possession.

It was just easier said than done, to steal from a seasoning vampire hunter.


	34. Chapter 34

" **YOU WANT US TO WHAT!" Sam yelled, when John finish explaining the situation. " this guy sounds completely mental John" Caleb said " yeah well we don't really have a choice, he is not going to just give the colt to us, and we need that damn thing " John justified " I thought you said this person was a friend of yours" Pastor Jim said looking very displeased " Yeah well I might have exaggerated a little" John said taking a sip of his beer bottle. " maybe a little" Bobby agreed not hiding the sarcastic tone in his voice. **

**Dean didn't really care how they got the colt, just as long as they got it, so he didn't feel like joining the discussion. While the others was talking, he was cleaning his guns and keeping an eye on Julip. There was only 14 days to the next full moon, he could almost hear the clock tick away the minutes and hours, he still didn't know what to do when the time was up, and He hoped feverishly that they would be safe at home again before that. **


	35. Chapter 35

"Every Friday evening, at exactly 1900 hours, Daniel Elkins will leave his house and travel a couple of miles down the road to the local Bar. Here he will drink 3 beers, two shot glass of whisky and play pool with the locals. He stays there for 3 and a half hours, and that is the only time except for when he is hunting, he will leave the safety of his home, and that is the only time he will not take the colt with him." John said " how can you be certain that this routine of his hasn't change?" Pastor Jim ask " lets just say I have kept my eye on him" John answered with a dark look, knowing that maybe one day he would have to kill the other man, if he kept on going down the road he was on now.

" Bobby and Caleb you are going to be at the bar keeping an eye on Daniel.. Dean, Sammy and I will get the Colt… Pastor Jim" John said " I will stay back and look after the little sweetheart" Pastor Jim interrupted looking tenderly at the sleeping form of Julip. Dean opened his mouth to protest, even thought he would really like to go with his dad and Sam, he couldn't leave Julip behind. " She is going to be fine Dean, I babysat you and Sammy when you where children, I am perfectly capable of taking care of her " Pastor Jim said before Dean could voice his disagreement, and after a moment of thought Dean nodded.


	36. Chapter 36

As always, nothing happen according to the plan.

Daniel Elkins got himself killed and the colt got stolen by vampires. Sometimes life really sucked.

Well there wasn't much else they could do but to go after the vampires and kill them. They needed that colt.

**Julip**

Julip ran to meet them at the door, the second she heard the Impala pull to a stop in front of the motel room. Pastor Jim had been an okay babysitter, but she had been antsy to get her daddy back safe, and unharmed, where she could se him and protect him from all bad things, like math teachers and the Easter bunny. The moment they stepped inside she jumped to her daddy's side, hugged his leg, and decided never to let go of him again.

Uncle Sam and grandpa John was mad at each other, even though they didn't say anything about it, Julip could tell. She didn't understand why, they had gotten the colt, nobody was really hurt, and daddy had gotten her hot chocolate. Maybe uncle Sam had wanted hot chocolate to but grandpa wouldn't let him. Well there was only one thing to do about that, she had to share, it was the only polite thing to do.


	37. Chapter 37

_" do you really think you made the right decision keeping her?" Dean opened his eyes slowly "such a remarkable creature" he turned his head toward the voice, and looked at the figure of a man standing beside the bed Julip was sleeping in. the man ran his fingers down Julip's cheek, in a mockery of affection. Dean tried to get up, swearing inside his head when he couldn't move a muscle. " save you energy Dean, its really pointless" The man moved around so he was now standing beside Dean, and Dean could clearly get a look at his yellow eyes. Azazel smiled fondly down at the still struggling hunter. " do you have any idea what a unique little girl you have here Dean?" Azazel asked " a werewolf with control… its unheard of.. before now… It's a talent that could be really effective in my war" Dean rolled his eyes mockingly " I want to make a deal with you Dean, but first I have to tell you something I think you will be interested to know.. That night in Lawrence, where poor Mary took her last breath, I gave little Sammy some of my blood.. Your Sam isn't truly human, and nothing you or papa John do can save him from that, he will turn evil if the blood is kept in his veins… and here is the point in me telling you this, I can take the blood back and make Sam completely innocent again, if you give me Julip… its really just to choose the little brother you have always known or the little girl you haven't known for long." Dean have never wanted to yell more than at this moment. yell and then kill that ugly son of a b…in the most painful way he could. " think about it Dean, I will be back to get my answer" _

Dean cried out loudly, sitting up in his bed. His clothes soaked in sweat and his heart pounding. His Dad and Sam was standing beside him with Julip holding on to his dad looking scared out of her mind.

" that was some kind of nightmare kid" his dad said breaking the silence around them. Dean only wished it had been a nightmare.


	38. Chapter 38

He tried to act normal the next day, but seeing the worried glances he kept on getting from his family and friends he did not succeed.

His thoughts ran in a circle of _Julip, Sammy, Julip, Sammy _he kept on toughing Julip and could not help stealing glances to Sammy ever so often. He did not know what to do, and the feeling of helplessness was all consuming. He did not have a solution to the must important dilemma in his entire life, he just knew that he couldn't do this by himself, he was going to tell his dad, Sammy, Bobby, pastor Jim and Caleb the truth about Julip, he needed their help and he knew there was no other way of getting it than telling the truth.

Hiding away all the silver bullets and knifes was easier than he thought it would be, and before he knew it, it was time to confess. He was nervous as h.. while he asked them all to join him in the room he was sharing with Sam and Julip. He was keeping her on his lap while he looked from each individual, making sure that if things turned bad he had a way of getting Julip out from there before anybody could hurt her.

" so I need to tell your guys something important" Dean started hesitating

" yeah we figured Deano" Caleb said with a smile, that quickly turned to a frown when Dean didn't return the smile

" yeah well this isn't easy for me to say, I want to tell you the story about Julip and me, but you have to promise me to let me tell the story without interrupting" Dean said and waited until everybody had given their agreements, and then he started to talk.


	39. Chapter 39

**Julip**

Daddy was scared, she could smell it, but what was he scared of? The only scary thing in the room was her grandpa John and he wasn't so scary when you had gotten to know him.

" one of the reasons why I'm telling you this is because Azazel has threatening Julip and Sammy, and I don't know what to do" Daddy said and then started telling them about the day they met for the first time.

He told them about when he first saw her in that dark horrible cave, that he loved her the minute he lay eyes on her, and his sorrow when he found out about the bite wound. He told them about the town they called home, their beautiful house, and the first night Julip became a doggy. He told them about playing fetch with her under the full moon and reading a story about Cinderella to her while they waited for dawn when she would become human again, and he told them about his dreams.

When he was finish talking all was silence, and nobody wanted to be the first person to break it. Julip was fascinated by the red color that grandpa John's face was steadily becoming, her daddy's arms tightening around her.

"That son of a B…! …..That damn Demon is going down!" Grandpa John suddenly yelled, daddy's arms relaxed around her, like a big weight was released from them. " we just have to find a way to save Sam before we kill Azazel" pastor Jim reminded John. He looked at uncle Sam who had been weirdly silent the whole time and had become an odd sort of white in his face. " yeah that would be great" uncle Sam said hoarsely.


	40. Chapter 40

**I Wish I owned supernatural...but I don't**

They stayed in the motel on the full moon. Pastor Jim was occupying a twisting Bobby and John who both had a difficult time going against there hunter instincts. Sam and Caleb was sitting on the motels beds the small TV turned on, but their full attention focused on the bathroom door, where Julip and Dean had disappeared behind a couple of minutes before. A whimper, Dean's comforting voice muffled by the thick door. 5 minutes - 6 - 7- 8 - 9 and then the doorknob was pushed down and a little hairball came jumping in making weird happy noises. Julip as a wolf was just to adorable, like a eager puppy she was everywhere at ones.

"Julip" Deans stern voice reprimanded when she was trying to stick her head down in pastor Jims herbal sack. Looking guilty up at her dad with big brown puppy eyes " don't look at me that way, you don't go snooping around in other peoples things" Dean sighted and kneeled before her " why don't you show uncle Sam and Caleb how good your are at catching your ball. " Julip let out a happy sound and ran to find the toy.

Dean went over to the table his dad, Bobby and pastor Jim was sitting at. Big books spread between them searching for an answer to their problem. The sound of turning pages and heavy sigh mixed with puppy sounds and laughter was the music of their first full moon night together.


	41. Chapter 41

Dean

Frustration, anger, concern and helplessness where the feelings that constantly plague Dean. A week had gone by since the full moon and all their searching, had turned up nothing helpful. Looking though old book after old book, searching blindly though the internet, they even tried to discreetly ask fellow hunters, but got nothing. Pastor Jim had at last forced him to take a break, when his eyes was red and he couldn't remember his last solid meal. Now he was sitting at the park watching his daughter play, and with his brother sitting beside him with a goofy smile on his lips.

" what are you thinking about?" he couldn't stop himself from asking, after he had studied that smile for a bit, Sammy shrugged " just about how cute your daughter is man, you're very lucky" Dean could feel a big sappy smile spread on his face with no power to stop it " yeah I know" he said, suddenly Sam's face expression changed from happy to sad " you can never let anything happen to that girl, she's your daughter in all but blood.. You have to promise me that when I go evil that you will shot me with the colt, make sure that I can never hurt an innocent" Dean's blood went cold listening to Sam's little speech " Sammy don't talk like that, we are going to find a solution, I am not going to lose either of you. There most be a way to save you both we just have to find it" Sam smiled sadly at him " and what solution could there be to get my infected demon blood out of me, you know this is the reason why mom got killed" watching his daughter laughing at a butterfly sitting on her shoulder he said " Sam there is nothing I wouldn't do for Julip, I will protect her until the last breath I take, I would gladly go into a burning building to save her, or jump from the highest mountain.. It wasn't your fault, mom was just acting as all parents would act, to save their child, mom died because she acted like a mom…who knows why the yellow eyed demon was in our house, I just know that you where an innocent little baby, my brother. I'm going to save you, you hear? I just have to figure out how I'm going to do that" Sam's face lit up with a sunny smile that almost looked painful " jerk" Sam said, making Dean laugh out loud " Bitch" Dean's eyes sparkled with glee " bite me" Sam said, Deans smile faded away and he looked shocked. " What?" Sam asked " I think I found a solution, but you are not going to be happy about it" Dean answered with a heavy frown.


	42. Chapter 42

" YOU WANT TO TURN YOU BROTHER INTO WHAT!" John yelled, his face turning an alarming shade of red. " the old monks of Sicily wrote…." Dean tried to explain " I know damn well what those old cowards wrote, you can not use a 300 year old book as and excuse to experiment on your brother" John tried to not raise his voice again " yeah because that was the whole meaning for me to bring it up, to experiment on Sammy…. If you have another idea then go ahead and tell us about it, God knows that I would happily find another solution" Dean said " do you know what you ask of us Dean? What you ask of your brother" pastor Jim asked after a long pause of silence " yes I know okay, I know…. But I can't lose either of them" Dean could feel his eyes watering just thinking of the possibility that he could lose one of the people he loved the most in the world. " he is right about one thing John, this would get the demon blood out of the count.. as the monks wrote - a werewolf do not share body with demons" Bobby said after a moments silence " and then we just have a crazy flesh eating monster to take care of every full moon.. Maybe we could even buy him a nice collar to go with the blood spots on his fur" Caleb said voice dripping with sarcasm " you all saw Julip the last full moon she is in full control…" Dean tried desperately to argue " yeah Deano your daughter is something special, unlike anybody ells in this world. Who knows why she has control? the only thing we know is that she is the only one who has" John said, his tone of voice clearly indicating that it was the end of the discussion. Biting his lip to make sure he wouldn't start yelling, Dean was left sitting at the table, desperately trying to find another way to save both his daughter and his brother, but knowing deep down that there wasn't another way.

Sam was standing pressed against the motel door, not knowing what to think after having heard the whole discussion.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sam**

Sam Winchester was for the most parts an optimist. He did not like to go an speculate about the bad things in life, he did not like to be reminded about what was hidden in the dark, and he was always trying to figure a way out of the depressing and dangerous hunter life. So for Sam finding out that he had demon blood in his veins, and that the only way to save him was to turn him into a werewolf, was to say it lightly, freaking him out. Their was no escaping this, he couldn't run away to a normal life, because he was not normal, he had never really been normal, not since he was 6 months old. One thing Sam would do in a situation like this, where he did not have a way out, was to research the problem, until he was sure there was nothing more to research, and then after that, make a decision, and that was what he was doing right now.

**Julip **

Julip wasn't really asleep, she hadn't been for a while now. Her uncle Sam was reading thick books at the table, and she knew something was wrong the minute she looked at him. His lips was pinch together, his face was white and his hands when not turning pages was holding the table side hard.

" uncle Sam" Julip said getting her uncles full attention immediately.

" sweetheart why aren't you asleep? it's late" Sam whispered

" is there something wrong uncle Sam?" Julip asked, Sam shook his head

" no there is nothing wrong Julip" Sam said. She didn't understand why he was lying " but you looked so sad" she said, thinking hard about what could possible be wrong with her uncle " is it because you are going to miss me and my daddy when we go home?" Julip asked with a serious frown on her face. Sam smiled big at her " yeah something like that" he said " don't worry uncle Sam, there is room enough for you to, and then you can meet my friends from school and help me with my homework because daddy says you are a geek and that means you are good at school right? And you can help daddy at his work, and when the moon is full you can play with me to and tell me stories" Julip was very excited about that idea. " Julip are you very sad about what happens when it is a full moon?" Sam asked after a small hesitation " no It hurt bad the first time, but it gets better, daddy says it's not bad to be different, it just makes me special and it is fun running and playing around all night" Julip said. Sam kissed her on her forehead and tucked her back into bed. He had just gotten his answer.


	44. Chapter 44

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND BOY!" John yelled, his face color turning bright red with anger. " it is the best solution we have dad" Sam said trying to keep his voice calm. " turning yourself into a monster is not a solution" John answered back "DAD!" Dean yelled warningly, happy that Julip wasn't in the room right now but instead with pastor Jim on a food run. " don't even get me started on you Dean, putting stupid notions into your brothers head" their dad rounded on Dean " I didn't do anything, Sam's a grown up man, he can make decisions for him self" Dean answered hotly back.

**Crack..** The sound seemed to echo in the sudden silence, blood was dripping from Dean's lip where he had bitten down when his dads fist connected with his face.

" dad it IS my decision, Dean didn't have anything to do with it and this is my choice, this is the action I want to take" Sam said stepping between his father and brother " and we will support you in this… But you have to remember Sammy that if this doesn't go as planed, if you do not turn out like Julip, we have to stop you" Bobby said gravely. Sam's smiled a little sad smile" I wouldn't expect anything less uncle Bobby" he said honestly.


	45. Chapter 45

It was the day of the full moon and no one was more nervous than Dean, not even Sam that was spending the day as Julip's playmate. If Dean hadn't been so tense and worried he would have laugh seeing his brother getting his hair sat with pink hair clips, but not even that sight was enough to make Dean as much as smile. The night grew closer and he had to fight himself. Every instinct he had in him, told him to get Sammy away from the danger he knew was coming. The sun began to set, and the moon began to rise. All the men held their breath while they saw for the first time, Julip transform. It was not long before a wolf cub was jumping around their legs and demanded to be petted by each of them. Dean knelt on the floor and motioned for Julip to come to him. She made a happy noise, and raced to him.

" Julip do you remember what we talked about the other day?" Dean asked, and Julip nodded. Sam knelt beside Dean and smiled anxious at her. He moved his left sleeve up his arm, and positioned the newly exposed skin in front of the little cub. " you have to bite down honey " Dean said to Julip, when she hesitated, looking one last time at her dad for conformation, and then she bit down.


	46. Chapter 46

_Red, blod dripping like rain from the sky. He was on fire, hot, hot, hot burning. He remembered this house, he remember the fire. The smoke made it hard to breath, impossible. It felt so real, but it wasn't. He needed to remember that it wasn't real, it was a dream, He needed to wake up._

_It was angry, he had made it so angry that it had trapped him here in this nightmare, the minute he fell asleep. He was burning. HELP!_

"Dean wake up man" Caleb called. It was midday now and Dean was the only one still asleep. Caleb could admit that Dean deserved to sleep, he had been up the whole night keeping Julip company, and making sure that Sammy was alright. But now the older hunter was hungry and it was time for sleeping beauty to wake up. When he didn't hear a sound from the bed, Caleb knew that something was wrong. No hunter slept deeply, they where trained to be wide awake the minute that something made a disturbance. Caleb ran to Deans bedside. He looked awful. pale and soaking wet with sweat. This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

Sam was freaking out, his brother was not responding to anything they did, and his fever kept on rising. Caleb and John had turned every book they had upside down to try getting an answer, while pastor Jim and Bobby was calling up every person they could think off for help. Julip was sitting, to quiet, at Deans bedside holding his hand, she had not said a word after she saw her daddy and nobody could get her to leave the room.

The worst was that they all knew what was doing this, the yellowed eyed demon was going to get it's revenge, by killing the one person Sam loved the most. They all knew that Dean couldn't last for long.


	47. Chapter 47

**don't own supernatural...not even Dean:(**

_Okay now Dean was seriously pissed. He was a hunter, not an innocent housewife with a white picket fence. He had forgotten it for a moment trapped in the horrible memories, but now the whole thing was getting old. This Demon was going down, and it was going down now. This was his freaking brain, and this pathetic psycho demon was not going to win, not as long as his name was Dean Winchester. _

_If he could somehow expel yellow eyed from his body, his mind, it would land outside him where five of the best hunters was waiting with a nice little present, a bullet from the famous colt. Yes it was not a soundproof plan, but he was no Sammy, and kind off desperate._

Suddenly Dean's body began to shake. Something was happening.

_If this was his dream, there should not be a fire, with that thought the flames went out. If this was his dream the cowardly yellow eyed would stand before him, With that thought the demon stood before him, and for a second he looked startled. With a wave of it's hand Dean was pinned to the wall, but if it was Dean's dream he could easily get off the wall, and he did. Hitting the yellow eyed demon was the most satisfying thing he had ever done. Thinking of his mother, his father, Sammy and Julip with every hit he got in, and the demon's face was soon bloody and bruised._

" _it funny you can get hurt in my dreams but I can't…if I was you I would leave now" and with that said Dean thought about having a hand grenade in his hand and he had. Without thinking to much about what he was doing he activated the grenade, hoping to god that he was right. With one final look, the demon fled. _

Sam grabbed Julip and got her to safety the moment the demon materialized by Dean's bedside. In one second everybody stood shocked and motionless and then the hunter instinct took over. John grabbed the colt from the table it was lying on, took aim and pulled the trigger. The demon didn't even have time to think before it was all over. The yellow eyed demon was dead.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, finally awake.


	48. Chapter 48

**2 years later**

If somebody was watching that didn't know any better they would think that Dean Winchester had the biggest dog in the world and its puppy running around playing in his back yard. Nobody would ever think that those goofy acting dogs should really have been blood thirsty beasts. Nobody would ever think that the popular and well liked Dean Winchester had two werewolf living with him. Nobody would think that, that sweet little girl off his and his darling brother was indeed werewolf's.

Sam Winchester was working as a teacher at the local university, his folklore, and mythology study classes was always full and well liked. He lived with his brother, helping with the raising off his little niece.

Dean Winchester owned a small garage, fixing cars for a fair price. He was also a volunteer firefighter.

John Winchester was still out fighting the monsters off the night ( and sometimes day) but spend every big holiday with his sons and granddaughter at their home.

Bobby, Caleb and pastor Jim came for Christmas every year.

**I want to thank you all for the nice reviews. And thank you for reading:) **


End file.
